Stormy Weather
by zenkitty555
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a dilemma, whether or not to listen to her heart. Can she make this decision without all the facts? Why are the closest people to her hiding secrets from her? HG/SS *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

I wish to state I do not own Harry Potter; I just borrow the characters to dance for me. If the characters in this story seem a bit off continue to read to find out. All will be reveled in due time. 

Stormy Weather:

The air was crisp on the first weekend of august. Hermione enjoyed the breeze; it countered the abnormal heat wave that had been happening. Her parents decided instead of Paris or New York they would just visit the coast for vacation. Hermione was entering her 7th year at hogwarts and had altered greatly since the end of the year. Her height was still 5'6 but there was a difference to her look. She now actually took care of her hair better and began wearing make up, to fit in with the rest of the teens in her neighbor hood. She now wore a pair of glasses as well. Her eyes had been affected all those nights she stood up late and studied under dim lighting. The glasses were of a rectangular shape but suited her face well. On the top of her head she took to wearing a black hat. She had gotten it for the vacation and needed on a day like the one she was experiencing. The trim of the hat was the most endearing. White rim above the brim dawned with red crepe roses brought elegance to her red sundress. The belt she wore was black as well. She thought it was like a movie star's attire from the 50's. 

She scurried across the shoreline ahead of her parents. They had rented a house on the edge of a small beach area, which turned in to rocks about a ½ a mile away. She wanted to walk there to see the cliffs, and the waves that crashed below. It was a thrill to her, the whole intense moment of the calm sea thrashing about passionately. It stirred an intensity in her that no book could do. She realized seeing it was much more than reading about it. She wanted to make things happen not to read about them happening. She was not studious because she wanted to know but because she wanted to do.

When she had finally arrived she began to climb over the rocks. She went as far as she could. She could hear her parents calling her from a far distance. When she turned a gust of wind blew her hat of her head. She went to try and grab it, but nearly fell because of this. She carefully got down; luckily the hat had landed on a rock and not in the sea. Not only would the sea carry it out, it would destroy the crepe roses. Before she could get to it, it blew away. She held her breath as it passed over a small part of water where the rocks and the sand mixed. It finally seemed like it was going to land on the sand when the wind started up again. She carefully hopped down to the sand rock mixture and started to take off after the hat. She tried to cover her eyes to block out the sun a bit. She squinted and saw the hat land at the bottom of some stairs. The stairs lead to a plank walkway. The plank walkway went up to an enormous house, bigger than the houses surrounding it. There was an iron fence that surrounded it and made it seem more out of place than it already seemed. As she gazed up to the house she forgot about the hat. She stood for a good while before turning her attention back to her new prize possession. It didn't matter for it had already been picked up. She squinted to see who the figure was and let out a gasp. She figured she must be suffering from dehydration or that her glasses were incredibly dirty.   
I believe this is yours, A distinctly male voice stated.  
Hermione dear don't run a head, Her mother yelled still from quiet a distance.  
Miss Granger? The voice said almost curiously.  
She stood there with her eyes wide not moving a muscle. When she finally did she took her hat from his hand with a bit of hesitation.  
Miss Granger, I realize you're from your expression you are scared witless. I cannot take points from your house; I cannot issue you detention so you really have nothing to be scared about. I also take my vacation away from Hogwarts.  
Hermione you should thank the man for catching your hat, Her mother said.  
The Grangers finally caught up with their daughter.  
We thought it was to be ruined by the ocean.  
Thank you, She said silently.  
Well Miss Granger, I assume these are your parents?  
Do you know this man Hermione? Her mother asked.  
Yes mother, this is one of my Professors at school. This is Professor Snape, he teaches potions. Um Professor Snape these are my parents, She said.  
Hermione might has been saying a tongue twister for she took more time saying that polite statement than she did in correcting Ron's grammatical errors on his essays. She was sincerely wishing to be hit by lightning at that moment.   
I must profess Hermione is one of the best students I have seen in years but apparently her memory is a bit faulty out of shock. I am not the potions teacher anymore, I teach defense against the dark arts. Your daughter excels at both and more the Headmaster himself assures me, Snape stated.  
A compliment for Snape was more shocking to her than actually seeing him on break! Hermione wanted to craw under the rocks that were behind her. Her parents continued the conversation for quite some time. To Hermione the conversation seemed like an eternity. When she finally tuned back into the conversation it was just pure horror.  
Friday night sounds wonderful! I can't believe Hermione has never said a word about you before, Her mother stated.  
Thank you for being so kind to my daughter, she appreciates it greatly, Her father added.  
Were her ears working right? Did she just hear her father say Snape was being KIND? She did not wish to reflect on this statement because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. He soon left the family standing on the sandy beach. Hermione's parents started to leave and called for their daughter to join them.   
Well Hermione, That was very unusual but pleasant none the less. I bet you're looking forward to dinner on Friday. You'll finally be able to converse with someone about your studies without the use of owls, her mother said.  
What? What? What happened? We're going to dinner with him? With professor Snape! She said in a loud voice.   
Hermione were you not paying attention! Of course we are, he seems like a good man and we never meet your teachers.  
Her stomach churned. When she got back to the hotel she drank a flat ginger ale and started scribbling furiously. She was writing to Ginny, who should have sent an owl a day ago. When she finished she felt a lot better. All the panic that was in her stomach now went to her head. She thought about how to get out of going Friday. Unfortunately Friday was only two days away and in the morning she was going to an amusement park. That meant she couldn't make an excuse of sickness. She sighed and figured it couldn't be that bad. The only punishment she would receive is her parents yelling at her if she didn't behave nicely. She read over the note one more time.  
Ginny, I have never in my life been so mortified in my life as I have today. As I had almost lost my hat but only to be rescued by a man who lives here. Who that man was, was the greatest shock of my life! It was Professor Snape! I could not believe it! My parents met him and we are supposed to have dinner Friday. Yuk. I need some excuse that will spare me from the dinner but not the activities before hand. I can't believe this is happening. Love, Hermione   
Ps. don't tell Ron or Harry!'  
She sealed the note tightly and threw it under her pillow. Her mother had a habit of opening mail that was not for her.

Friday day came and went. The evening Hermione had been dreading was about to begin. They actually had walked to the house due to the gorgeous evening sky. Hermione was wearing a purple plaid skirt and white shirt that was covered by a purple vest. She felt childish with her Mary Jane shoes and knee high socks. She had brought nothing else proper to wear. When they had reached the house they knocked on the door. Snape opened it without the requirement of a second knock. He then invited all of them to come in. When they had entered the first thing that struck them was the space in the house. It was decorated with antiques but yet provided comfortable floor space. They gazed at the dark woodwork on the floor. It was a checker pattern. They then were lead into the kitchen, which was warm and cold at the same time. It felt like nothing had been in the room for decades but yet it was exceedingly warm from the stove. The stove was quite old and looked like it burned wood. Everything was very old in this house and there was not a modern convenience to be seen. Mr. Granger had also noticed and remarked on it.  
Well I only inhabit this house during summers, it seemed ridiculous to add unnecessary machinery in it. I have a friend rent it out in winters, it's a romantic notion to some people, Snape had replied.  
Hermione had not said a word, but her eyes were wide as a cat. She was still not used to this almost friendly manner he used with her parents.  
Isn't that right Hermione? her mother asked.  
I'm sorry what were you talking about? Hermione mumbled.  
You'd be delighted to come and read in Severus's library, Her father said.  
Oh! Um err she began  
I know how hard it must be for you to be away from such a reference section that the school has, Snape stated.  
What Hermione really wished to know is where all this kindness had come from all of a sudden. She was not used to it from him. She looked at her parents who seemed to be enjoying themselves. She scowled deep inside herself. She decided this summer would probably bring the worst out in her.  
When they sat down to dinner Hermione got a sick feeling in her stomach like two days before. She stared at her plate filled with some sort of green salad; she could never remember the certain terms that they held. She started at the tomato but decided no tomato for her that night. She pushed the tomatos to the side. The lettuce was shades of deep green and lighter green, the deeper green lettuce she never liked so she pushed it to the side. Before Hermione knew it half her plate was to the side. She let out a sigh.   
Hermione! What's the matter? You haven't touched your salad yet and you love salad! Her mother bellowed.   
I'm not that hungry, She replied.  
Is everything aright? You haven't touched any food since we got here! ARE YOU ANOREXIC? Her mother exclaimed.  
Hermione felt her face turning a hot red out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe her mother could be so over protective in front of others.  
No Mother, even if I was what would make me think I'd tell YOU anyways? I'm just not that hungry! It's not like I can eat on command whenever you want me to!  
Don't take that tone with your mother, her father interrupted.  
I _wasn't_ taking any tone with her. I was simply stating a fact! Why is it you must make such insipid questions! And for future reference I do not wish to be dragged along to all your gatherings and whatnot! They are borring, tedious and I'd rather stay home!  
We thought this gathering would be nice for you! Her mother piped up.  
OH you would like to think so wouldn't you? If you had half a notion to listen to what I've been saying for this past month than you would realize that there is nothing more in my life I _loath_ more than that man, She said pointing at Snape.  
After this incident she stormed out of the room. Then she began to run from this hideous mansion after she had gotten out the door. It was already dark and she ran quiet a ways back before stopping. She then looked at the moon's reflection on the ocean and decided to take a swim at night when she returned. The only thing that could calm her was the cold frigid water. 

It took Hermione about a week to break down. Her lack of companions within the last two weeks had torn at her so much that she would grovel just to get a book of history on the Salem witch trials, which had nothing to do with wizardry at all. She found herself traveling early and alone on the beach. She left no note to her parents for she figured she'd be back within the hour. The only thing she took was her hat and a bag, to carry books.   
As she walked she cursed her curiosity. She cursed her thirst of knowledge as well. The words that were going to come out of her mouth were tossing around in her head. She had it all planed out from the start of the small journey. When she finally neared the end of it, panic almost drove her to walk back. Books though were worth more than disdain from a certain teacher. She soon found herself at his door and remarked under her breath that she was crazy. She gave one, two, three knocks and waited. The door soon opened right when she was about to turn back.  
I have come to see if I could borrow some books, She pronounced before she even made eye contact.  
She looked at him. He gave her a look she was familiar with Harry getting. They both stood there, she could see his mouth turning into a frown.  
Well, we've become a bit more direct over the summer haven't we?  
Well, _I've_ become more direct over the summer because _I've_ no one to fear, not even _you_. Now if you have not taken your _kind_ gesture back than I would like some books, Hermione stated.  
This statement was partly true, but right now she was shaking on the inside. He looked surprised by what she had told him. Hermione Granger was not some little girl easily put to shame anymore. She seemed to him to grow determined not to be bossed around.   
My gesture is still in effect, please come in.  
Professor, don't think I came here out of pleasure. I have come out of necessity. I wish to raid whatever books you have and then be on my merry way. I have come in order to suit my happiness not please whatever sadistic idea's you might have.  
Hermione was blunt with this statement, which stunned him greatly.   
Well please follow me, don't touch anything! Snape stated.   
He turned on some lights in the hallway. The lights were the only electric things in the whole house, although it was hidden well with the ornate fixtures that hung from the ceiling. She glanced at the portraits within the halls. They were not incredibly large, but some of them must have been at least 200 years old. At the end of the large corridor was a room with an ornate door. The door was soon unlocked and opened to reveal three stories of books that wrapped around the entire room. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw how many there were. She figured although it could never meet any school library it had to be one of the biggest privet collections.   
I'm afraid the third story is off limits. The books up there are not the sort of material to be read by anyone. I will be back in a short while, look around, Snape said gravely.  
She was in heaven. At home she had so few books that weren't school related. She didn't have the resources to get more until she was at school. This was turning out to be a better vacation for her than she though. Quickly she found the whole right side of the bookcases was potions books. Although she did well in the subject it didn't have the charm of others. She quickly found some good books that had to deal with the History of Wizardry, charms, and transfiguration. She tended to like history lately. She smiled at the smell of the worn old books. She thought it was better than the smell of lilacs on a summer's day. Her thoughts though were interrupted when Snape had returned with a silver tea set.  
Would you like some Miss Granger? he asked.   
I'm not much of a tea drinker, She said.  
It's not tea, it's chai.  
She scoffed inside due to the fact she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Unfortunately chai was one of her favorite drinks that she rarely had. She walked over and the smell got stronger. It was a sweet and creamy smell that lingered in her nose.   
Well it won't hurt to have one cup, She said adding, As long as you promise you won't stick me in your oven.  
I'm not a monster, He said.  
It was a joke. A fairy tale where a boy and a girl fall upon a house of sweets where an old lady invites them in feeds them and then sticks them in her oven to eat them.  
Doesn't sound like much of a fairy tale, Snape replied.  
Well it's a children's story with some sort of moral. Don't be greedy, or don't take candy from strangers I forget what it is. It's probably don't trust adults who live in candy houses.  
He smiled at this and Hermione took notice. She remarked it was the only time she had seen him smile that didn't involve her or her friends getting in trouble. She soon found herself sitting in front of a man that she supposedly loathed. They both were soon drinking chai and staring at each other with bitter looks upon their faces.   
You seem to be different from June, Snape said.  
I've been thinking a lot about what I want to be. After what had happened this passed year I felt trying to hide all my vulgar feelings actions didn't matter, She said.  
So you stopped being polite. Stop feeling that you had to prove yourself?  
Yes. Acceptance I've decided is the death of one's self. It hasn't worked yet so why try to be perfect now? I've just given up, Hermione stated, No matter how much it displeases my parents.  
They don't like the new you?   
Their tones were kept quite cold but civilized. Their conversation was more out of politeness than curiosity. That was the one thing that Hermione noticed about Snape, he felt he had to be proper' to other adults. He would only abuse the children at hogwarts not the teachers with his spirit.   
No not really, they wonder what happened to their sweet wonderful daughter. Even if I could explain it to them I wouldn't want to. The circumstances of last year would be beyond there capability to comprehend. They are fascinated with the magic world but they can't understand it by words. They would have to know, Hermione said frowning.   
They both had a level of understanding about the subject and the reference it made to he-who-should-not-be-named. It had changed all the parties involved, including Snape. She was beginning to see she was not the only one to be affected. In fact it almost seemed as they switched personalities. He was quieter than before, why she was more vocal about her bitterness.   
She sighed as the she put down the saucer and cup.  
It is to be expected  
Anyways do you have any arithmancy books? She asked.  
I believe they are on the second floor, oh I would guess you would need a ladder for that, Snape replied getting up.  
She watched him move out of the room. It wasn't like before, he seemed to be a lot lighter without the heavy robs. His posture seemed more natural than before. It was odd seeing him in such normal clothing, but then again it was probably odd to him seeing her more dressed as a grown woman rather than some schoolgirl. He seemed more human to her now. Her hatred of him she felt when walking to his house had dissipated.   
He soon returned with a ladder for her. She mumbled her thanks and soon was climbing it while he held it. When she had gotten up to the top she moved around to find the section with the arithmancy books.   
I forgot I reorganized the library a few summers back, the ladder is normally in here. I put the most used down here and the least on the second floor, he called.  
She figured as much seeing the amounts of potions books on the first floor. She quickly found a few books to take with her. As she climbed down the ladder she found herself loosing a grip. Her sandals had no traction whatsoever and she found herself falling. She let out a yelp. She soon found arms wrapped around her. When she opened her eyes Snape was looking down at her. He let her down gently.  
Ah sorry, my shoes are well not the best Sorry, She said blushing a bit.  
That would have been a terrible fall, he said.  
There was an awkward moment between them. Hermione had not realized how strong he was. She collected the books from the ground feverishly. She turned rushed to the table and started filling her bag.   
Thank you for the chai and the books. I will return them by the end of the week. I'm afraid I have to be going, I didn't tell my parents I had left. They'll start to worry, She said.  
Oh yes than you must go, he said quietly.  
She soon found herself outside, staring at the horizon. She quickly returned to the rented house to find pig on the kitchen table, with her parents sitting around it. They looked incredibly annoyed.

It was the end of the third week and Hermione found that she was making the journey she had at the end of the second week. She would be returning to Hogwarts soon and needed to return Professor Snape's books. Last time she left hastily because she had gotten too close for comfort, stirring uncomfortable feelings within her. She feared what feelings would come about this time but she promised to return the books. She knocked on the door when she arrived. She always knocked in three's; it was an odd habit she picked up. Once again Professor Snape opened the door.   
I've come to return your books like I promised, she said.  
Ah thank you, Please come in, He said almost cheerily.   
This was incredibly odd to Hermione to see him in an almost cheery state. For a man who spends half his time between showing his hatred for others and his annoyance towards them this was a drastic change. Although her head told her to decline she accepted for some reason.   
If you would like some more you're welcome to take some.  
No, we are to be leaving Tuesday for Diagon Ally. It's quiet a trip from here, by car anyways, Hermione sighed.  
Well have some tea with me, I've just made some.  
You seem if you, don't mind me commenting but, egger to keep me around. It's rather disturbing to me.  
Oh yes well it's hard to come by any intellect, so I didn't want to squander the little chance I have. For all this time I thought you were some bookworm but I see you can rationally think as well. Some people retain knowledge but don't fully think about it.  
Well that makes more sense, She said following him to the kitchen.  
He poured two cups of tea for them. They sat just outside the kitchen on a small patio like area. It was a bright sunny warm morning. There was also a small breeze coming from the ocean, which was pleasant.   
Miss Granger, I hope I did not get you in trouble for keeping you too long, He said in more of a composed tone.  
Nothing to sever. A good talking to by my mother who was afraid I had been kidnapped. A good talking to by my father about not to worry my mother. He is not happy if my mother is not happy; it's horrid how they live off each other's happiness. To live for another is so empty, for one day one will be gone. What are the chances of dying together? Slim to none.  
So is this your view on love? Or is it some notion that was stolen from some book? Snape asked.  
Love doesn't exist because it can be described by using other emotions. Empathy, Happiness, Sympathy is a few more common terms. I don't believe that love really exist in everyone. For some love is loveless, especially those ruled by their mind.  
It's surprising to me your views on the subject. At one time I thought you had love on your mind.  
Yes one time maybe I did, or what I assumed to be love. It's just hard to ignore the loneliness, Hermione stated.  
I hardly think you're alone with your friends.  
Opposites might attract but it's hard to find common ground. The only thing that keeps you going is fascination or a need. Mine is a need, I need to be there for them and vice versa. We're not hated but I am not popular with others. I have always been a know-it-all as _some_ people have put it. Books have been my only friends.  
She stated this bitterly reflecting on some of the past years. She knew she didn't have to hide herself in front of Snape. If there was anyone who understood bitterness it was he. He certainly wouldn't turn away in disgust from her stinging confession.   
Books as friends, a statement from a true intellect. It's quiet amusing how words can resonate more deeply than any human emotion, He said.  
She smiled at this statement. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She soon began tracing the pattern in the metal table. It was filled with very intricate details. Suddenly she stopped as she heard a couple of small squeaks. Before they knew it Pig had flown into the table and the cups fell to the ground. Snape scowled deeply, Hermione let out a sigh.  
One of the Weasley's birds I presume? Snape said angrily.  
Pig I swear! You should have waited at the house. I would have come back eventually! Will you please go back!  
Pig looked angry and soon took off.   
That owl has and always will be a menace! I am incredibly sorry, Hermione said.  
Snape was trying to dry the tea on his sweater, while Hermione picked up the pieces of her broken cup. Hermione went around to the other side and started to pick up the other cup. Snape bent down to help her.  
I swear those Weasley's cause more trouble than anyone else! Even their birds cause trouble! Snape grumbled.  
I'm sorry, Hermione said standing up.  
After this statement Snape stood up as well. They were once again a little too close for Hermione's comfort. She began to blush as she dropped the pieces into his hand. They couldn't tear their eyes off of each other. Hermione found herself on the tips of her toes bending in and then kissing him. He pulled away shocked. She felt flustered and then realized what she'd done. She quickly ran inside and grabbed her empty bag. Afterward she ran out to the street and down the street. The beach was no longer any fun for her.   
When she finally reached her house she ran into the bathroom located right next to the back door. She started brushing her teeth. Her sleepy father stopped to look at his daughter brushing furiously.  
Good to see you still are taking great care of your teeth Hermione! he said happily.   
Hermione would have rolled her eyes if she were not so repulsed by her actions. Afterward she decided that it be a good idea to write to Ginny about her unnatural feelings for a certain teacher.


	2. Dive Into the Sea

I wish to state I do not own Harry Potter; I just borrow the characters to dance for me.

Warning- Huge time jump. I felt it was a necessary measure, but Ginny will play catch up. If she seems out of character for a while it'll all make sense eventually. there is a bit of humor relief this chapter... if you can call it that. 

A whole year passed and Ginny Weasley now sat with her mother, her father, her brothers Ron and Percy at the table. It was summer and Ron decided he would start to work at the ministry of magic in the fall. Ron had graduated with good marks from Hogwarts. His other friends Hermione and Harry graduated at the top of the class. Hermione even set a record-breaking score on the test.   
Ginny when she came down to the table brought a 4-page note with her from Hermione.   
Mother Hermione can come to the party! She's bringing her lover with her!   
Ginny! That isn't a proper word to be throwing around. Anyways Hermione is welcome to bring who ever she likes. Harry is bringing Mr. Black, Percy is bringing his Fiancée, and so is Charlie. It will be a long time since we were all under this one roof! Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.   
Mother I can't refer to him as her boyfriend it be too creepy. As if it's not creepy enough!  
What? Hermione is dating? Why hasn't she told Harry and me? I think we have a right to know! She is our friend, Ron stated.   
She hasn't told you because it's sooooo wrong! You couldn't even guess who it was if you tried. She didn't even tell me until yesterday when I got this strange looking owl! Ginny exclaimed.  
It's not Neville Longbottom is it? Ron said surprisingly.  
NO! That's just dumb. I'll tell you though because I'm cheerful today. Although I must warn you, you might not want your breakfast after I tell you It's Professor Snape! Isn't that just wrong! He's so mean!   
Both Ron and Percy had spit out their food they were chewing. They couldn't believe their ears.   
WHAT? You've got to be joking! That's not possible! Students dating teachers are against the rules! You're lying, Percy said.  
I think I'm going to be sick, Ron said.  
Wrong Percy, it's an unwritten rule! Anyways Dumbledore allowed it after he found out. The only condition was that no one could know about it.  
But how? Did he cast a spell? Brew a potion? Ron asked.  
Ginny sighed, Well Ron I will inform you. Last summer Hermione vacationed with her parents on the coast of England. By accident they meet on the beach. Hermione was surprised at this and then he invited her parents to dinner. At the dinner he said she could come over and use his library, she latter found out the courtesy was because he was bored out of his wits. So she came to use his library where she proceeded to fall of a ladder and he caught her! She ran out because she felt something for him! How she could possible like someone like that is beyond me. So the next week when she returned the books she had some tea outside. When I sent Pig to deliver my response to her last letter Pig knocked the teacups on the ground. When they picked them up afterward she kissed him! So was so furious with herself after that. That also explains why she was so mad when we saw her in Diagon Ally. So when we returned to school she just hated having Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Well everything was very awkward for her in that class; she just kept remembering the summer. She felt sick that she could like a man so much older than her. I don't know why she didn't include some other descriptive words I can think off. Well of course Hermione towards the middle of the year, around Christmas began to sweat about exams. She was doing horrible with this one-potion ingredients property. I don't know some mumbo jumbo she wrote down about how it's got duel properties or something weird. Well she needed help and the teacher never answered the question but she wasn't going to miss a point on the test because she didn't want to deal with Snape. So she found him and he was helping her with the problem. Well when she finally understood it she hugged him out of joy. If it was anyone else I'm sure they would have gotten detention! Instead though he kissed her! They both pulled away in horror and Hermione went to Dumbledore that night asking her if she could somehow drop Defense against the dark arts!   
But she didn't! Ron interrupted.  
I know that! Now let me finish. So Dumbledore knew something was wrong. The next day Snape and Hermione were called in by Dumbledore to talk about the situation. Well they each try to explain it without alluding to the problem. They started bickering like cats and dogs, or people in love as Dumbledore put it. Dumbledore expressed his concerns. He said that if it were anyone else he would have expelled the student and fired the teacher, but that this case was different. He told Hermione that he considered her an adult and to make the best decision possible. He also stated that Snape was a rational person. He told them that if anyone else found out though that they would have to pay the consequences. Afterwards each of them stated that they had no intention of carrying this attraction any further. Well Hermione after a couple of days felt incredibly guilty about her feelings so she wrote her parents. Her mother sent back a letter that was one of the most horrific notes she ever received in her life. It pretty much told her that she was not welcomed home after her school year. Her mother disowned her in the letter. I could not list the vulgarities that her mother used. Hermione transferred some to me in her letter. It must have not be anywhere near a pleasant experience. Well of course Hermione didn't show up to first period that day. Snape thought she was cutting class and went to Dumbledore. Well Dumbledore and Snape went looking for her. One in a huff the other in a perplex state of mind. Hermione was found in her room crying her eyes out. Well she pretty much flung herself into Snape's arms crying, holding the note. Dumbledore took it from her hand and read it. He was shocked and gave the letter over to Snape, who wanted to know why Hermione was holding on for dear life. She said he hugged her tighter, and simply said, I have never read such language in a note by a woman before.'   
If she's not at home than where is she? Ron asked.  
I'm not done yet! Well afterward she had cried so much she made herself sick! Snape looked after her because he thought this was due to his actions the days before and gradually after time they became closer and started a relationship. Well at the end of the year he told her that if she had not yet decided on a career that she was welcome to ponder it at his house. So that is where Hermione is, I think it's a bit romantic.  
Don't be so foolish. It's still sickening, Ron said.  
Poor Hermione! How can some people reject their own children? Mrs. Weasley asked.  
Dear this might have an effect on my views about muggles. I'm sure they aren't all like that. Then again age in the Wizard world has never been too controversial topic, although I'm not sure if I'd approve of Ginny dating a professor. Well I know I wouldn't go as far as Mrs. Granger, and she seemed like a nice woman, Mr. Weasley said.  
Hermione is very intelligent sort of girl who realized how bad it would be for her if she dated him. She constantly didn't let her feelings get in the way. I believe that shows a degree of maturity that many 7th years will never possess, Percy said, However I would have never let her break a rule. Especially since she was the Head girl!  
you're so uptight, Ginny concluded.   
Wait, she's bringing Snape here? Ron said terrified.  
Well duh, Ginny responded.  
Ron, Percy, Ginny since your done can you go garden a bit. Fix it up so it doesn't look so horrible next weekend, Mr.Weasley said.  
Yes Dad, they said in unison.  
Once the children left the room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each other uneasy looks. They each knew what they were going to have to talk about, even though they didn't want to.  
I guess it was fate. She still doesn't remember anything that happened to her, the poor girl. I guess it's best that she doesn't. It still is amazing to me that he brought her back in one piece or that there are not noticeable scars all over her body, Mrs. Weasley stated.  
The only thing was her eyes that was damaged beyond repair. Hermione thinks it's from studding too much. It's a nothing short than a miracle. I'm just glad the boys didn't witness it.  
That poor man, he could do nothing though. It would have droved me insane.  
The Professor came to Dumbledore in the first place because of that same sort of torture. He might be loathed among the students, but he has a heart no matter what they say. No one with any sort of conscience could witness something like that and not turn in the perpetrator. I will firmly say he is a good man.  
Arthur didn't we go to school with him? Mrs. Weasley asked.  
Yes but he was about 5 years behind us. The only reason I remember is because he was always with Malfoy. I think I heard at one point that they were cousins. His mother was a Malfoy I believe. Oh that and he was always tormented by the Marauders.  
The Marauders oh no! Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
The two Weasley's looked at each other.

*********************************

Hermione's arm was hooked around Snape's when they were browsing books at Diagon ally. She was staring at some History books. Snape's eyes wandered to the potion's section. She noticed this and let go of his arm. The two separated with out a word. Hermione picked up a new history book. _The demise of you-know-who_ was the title of the book. She laughed a bit and decided to see if her or Ron were mentioned within its pages. She just barely opened it when she closed it again.   
Are you ready? Snape said.  
You scared me. No I am not ready, She replied.  
She was about to return to the book, when she had seen out of the corner a man with long blonde hair and a permanent scar on his cheek. She turned and the man started to approach.  
Severus, good to see you again, He said in a biting tone.  
Lucius, you must have depleted a good deal of your funds to be still out walking about. I'm sure that the ministry is keeping a good watch on you, Snape remarked.  
Funny how you've turned out to be a traitor, not only to me but to your family line as well. Pity your father didn't live to see how you pollute your bloodline with such filth.  
Oh it's too bad hearing you're son didn't score within the top five graduates. Then again we all can't break records now can we, Hermione retorted.   
I should have killed you when I had the chance. Unfortunately I was prevented by a dear relative of mine.   
Blood doesn't come off easy, but it can be ignored, Snape stated.  
Lucius bowed out of courtesy and soon went to a different section of the shop. Snape paid for his books and left with Hermione. Neither of them spoke a word about the Malfoys when they left.  
Tomorrow we are going to the Weasley's remember. I hope you will try and be civil to Harry. There are some who are still afraid of you, you know. Ginny wrote to me telling me Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred and George will be there. All of them have become very successful. It's amazing about Fred and George's joke shop.   
Another example of the schooling system failing. I'm sure they are a happy' bunch, He sneered.  
Yes they are a happy' bunch as you put it. You'll enjoy yourself I'm sure. There is no one I know who could resist the charm of Mr.Weasley. I can't help but smile thinking about the manner he talks with people. I must say that I'm sure you'll find Percy pleasant. He's yelling at Ron enough to follow the Rules.  
I always like that boy, too bad he wasn't a slytherin.  
What books did you get? Hermione asked.  
Just some potion's books. You really should read some of them.  
I don't like potion's that much. Makes me edgy. I think it's because one time I turned myself into a human cat thing. It didn't work out very well. Not that it was my fault, I brewed it correctly, but I was careless in making sure I had human hair. That was miserable, failing after I succeeded.  
You didn't read any of the book you we're looking at did you? He asked.  
No I didn't get a chance, I wanted to know if Ron and I were mentioned.  
He sighed a sigh of relief. He had been sent a copy and wasn't sure how she would react if she saw the book. It contained some details that she did not remember, nor did he want her to remember. 

***************

Ron and Ginny began to cut celery stalks when Hermione and Snape had arrived. Ginny screamed in delight and rushed out to great her friend and her friends lover' as she put it. Panic overcame Ron as he saw Snape. Ron couldn't forget the teacher that made all there lives miserable for a good 6 years. It was true that the last year he lightened up on them, Ron attributed that to the unknown love affair between Hermione and Snape. To Ron they were two incredibly different people. The only thing in common between the two was a type of studious nature. Even then Ron found that debatable. As he stared out the window he saw how awkward they looked together. Ron even felt a bit of jealousy, that Hermione deserved someone more like himself.   
Ginny had grabbed both of their hands and headed them towards the back of the house. The gathering was a celebration for the three friends graduation.   
I am so glad you're here Hermione! I have not been able to talk to anyone interesting in a while! Bill and Charlie are here and Charlie brought his Fiancée! Percy and Penelope are in the back as well. Harry hasn't come yet! He said he was going to bring me a gift! Ginny said tugging them along.  
Where's Ron? Hermione asked.  
Oh Mom has him chopping celery for a veggie platter!  
Hermione glanced over to see Snape was in almost a state of shock. She guessed he never been around people so intimate as the Weasley's.   
Don't be so uptight! Hermione scolded.  
I feel like I'm being lead into the 7 circles of hell, He whispered.  
Ginny Weasley! I thought I told you to be chopping celery with your brother! Mrs. Weasley shouted.  
Mother! Hermione's here! She responded in protest.  
I don't care! Go chop celery with your brother. Hermione so lovely to see you dear! It's been ages!  
Mrs.Weasley walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
And you must be Severus! Hermione wrote to us that she was bringing you!   
Mrs.Weasley proceeded to hug him in a loving way. While she was hugging him he could feel all the Weasley boys eyes upon him. Bill and Charlie looked a bit surprised and Percy looked scornful. Once Mrs. Weasley released him he found Mr.Weasley was coming to great him. He looked over at Hermione who seemed to be enjoying herself at this moment.   
Hermione! So good to see you! Are you feeling okay? I heard you got a job offer from the ministry. Hope I will be seeing you around some time along with Ron and Harry! And this must be Snape! We've heard a lot about you from our children! Just as they described, although I'm afraid some parts must be grossly exaggerated, Mr.Weasley said patting him on the back.   
I wonder which ones, Snape mumbled under his breath.   
I think your generosity is a bit too much for him, Hermione whispered in Mr. Weasley's ear.  
Mr. Weasley looked at the state of shock on his guest face. He nodded to Hermione and soon left the vicinity declaring he needed to find Penelope a chair. Hermione turned to Snape and smiled.  
I don't think I'm as welcome here as you would like, Snape said.  
Severus, They are just a little shocked. I'm sure you would be the same way if you were them.  
Ron and Ginny came around the corner of the house. Ron smiled at Hermione and only at Hermione. Ginny ran up to Hermione and began chatting with her.   
Sorry! Mom is so persistent about helping out today. I guess with good reason. I can't wait till Harry and Sirius get here! I haven't seen Harry all summer, Ginny started.  
Hermione saw Snape twitch. He got a mean look on his face, like when Hermione used to help Nevelle with his projects'. He had looked at her like she did this on purpose.  
Uh Ginny you never told me Sirius was coming, Hermione said.  
Oh Right! I forgot to write you about that. I couldn't remember whom I had forgotten. Some time I have no mind! Well um Whoops! I forgot! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you Professor! I didn't mean it at all, Ginny exclaimed realizing her mistake.  
It's fine, He said gritting his teeth.  
Well good! I'd hate to have anyone uncomfortable! Which reminds me they are late! I will have to yell at them, Ginny said.  
Hermione gave a sympathetic glance at Severus. He looked as if he'd been sucking on a basket full of Lemons. Hermione looked like she was having doubts about what she had done dragging him along. The entrance of Ron, Harry and Sirius interrupted her thoughts. Harry and Sirius looked a bit shocked as they walked towards them. Hermione grabbed Severus's hand, knowing if tempers were to flare there would be some violence. At least with this precaution she would be able to get her wand out before any damage could be done. Harry stayed back with Ron as Sirius came up to them.  
Bothering little girls are you now? Sirius said gruffly.  
Sirius, may I remind BOTH of you that you are guest at the Weasley's house and I'm sure Mrs.Weasley would be mortified if she had to kick you both out, Hermione interrupted.  
Hermione felt this was an unfair advantage that Ron and Harry stayed behind to chat. She was sure among the topics they were discussing was her and her significant other. Who decided to have a glaring contest with Sirius who had not moved.  
Children all of you! She scolded.  
Hermione grabbed him and took him to the other side of the yard where Bill was entertaining Penelope with some tales of Egypt. Bill turned and smiled at Hermione remembering the chat they had about curse breaking.   
Ah Hermione, Professor nice to see you again, Bill said sticking out his hand.  
If I remember correctly the first Weasley to take my course. You were fairly decent at it as well if I can recall, Snape stated.  
Hello Professor. I think Percy is looking for some company. Excuse me, Penelope stated.   
Penelope soon left. Hermione smiled inwardly. Penelope was full of pride like Percy, which Hermione hated.   
I'm afraid I've made her cry one to many times, Snape reflected.  
Still trying to intimidate them? Bill asked.  
Well a little reality never hurt anyone. Feelings will always be disregarded and children must learn that. Some people never will respond to kindness.  
Well I can recall someone who could have been quiet good if he were not quiet so scared of you. Maybe it would have also not lead to the jokes about the green dress, Hermione teased.   
If your referring to Mr.Longbottom towards the end he seemed to become a bit more adequate, He responded.  
Adequate? I think I remember you describing Charlie as that once, Bill said.  
Oh yes, it was sarcastic after he burned a hole through the table. Unfortunately he was never the worst in the class. That year is almost compares to the recently graduated class, He said scornfully.  
I could hardly imagine. Then it is true what I assumed all these years? That children tend to get dumber and dumber as the years progress? Bill asked.  
With one or two exceptions it's true for the most part. You do get the occasional surprise class that is good in their studies. Not often but sometimes.  
Hermione smiled at this, she could see he was enjoying himself to some extent. She was always glad bill was a pleasant mature young man. The only one who wasn't scared off or didn't scare Severus. She began to be lost in thought when Harry patted her shoulder.  
Hermione, sometime soon can Ron and I see you in the kitchen, Harry whispered in her ear.   
Severus raised a brow at Harry. Hermione noticed this and decided to wait a bit before excusing herself. She was hopping to make it clear to both of them that this was not some spell cast upon her. She was soon regretting bringing Severus to such a social event. She might of well just showed up with him at her parent's front door. She pondered that potentially humorous situation for a while.  
Excuse me for a moment, She said.   
They both nodded and continued their conversation. She was astonished by how much of a shining they took to each other. As she walked to the house she reflected cheerfully on how she wished things to be. It didn't seem so far fetched as it did earlier in the evening. She opened the door to see both her friends staring at her.  
Don't you have any sense? What possessed you to start dating _that_ man? Ron burst out.  
I think what Ron means to say is why didn't you tell us Hermione? Harry added.  
Do I have sense? I would like to believe so. I didn't tell you because at the time I didn't think you deserved to know. You're reacting like a bunch of children, Hermione said.  
It's Snape Hermione, Snape. You know the professor who used to pick on us constantly. I think you're loosing your mind. Ron stated.  
I know that you think it's impossible for this to happen. You weren't there, you don't know. Even if I could explain how it all changed you won't believe me. The only thing I can say is I'm happy, and if you're really my friends that's all that matters.  
That's not a good enough answer, Ron said.  
Fine Ron it's not a good enough answer. What is a good answer than? Should I pour my heart out to you? Should I explain how I felt so alone after the end of my sixth year? Well I was, Ron, I was lonely because all I had was my parents. No one felt any particular interest to write me much that summer. I was beyond bored. I didn't have my books, I didn't have any friends so what was I supposed to do. I found books and I found something more than a friend. Oh it scared me worse than Voldemort at first. You might not believe this but he is a human being. A rather intelligent caring human being, once you can scrape past those layers of protection. I'm not sure why I was able to see this, something you were never privy too, but I'm glad I was able to. Go ahead call me some vulgar name I've heard them all. Oh where were you two then? You were nowhere, after I receive that letter from my mother, you didn't even ask why I wasn't in my classes. It really shows you're friendship. If you can except that I'm happy then maybe friendship is asking too much.  
Hermione, You should have said something if you felt this way, Ron said.  
We can't read your mind, Harry added.  
Yea well I'm not one to share my feelings that much, She said.  
Well Hermione, if your happy we'll _try_ to accept your choice, Ron said  
Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had a group hug. Hermione smiled inwardly thinking about how much this would sicken Severus.   
Well at least we know why Snape loosened up a bit! Ron added.  
I don't think that had anything to do with me. He was pretty calm last summer. It probably had something to do with the end of the 6th year, Hermione added.  
Lets not bring it up. Harry stated.  
They all nodded in agreement.  
When they all returned to the party everyone was still in their same spots, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They both were scurrying around to different groups to make sure everyone was snacking and had enough to drink. Hermione returned to find Severus and Bill engaged in the same sort of conversation they left her in. She smiled sweetly at both of them. She found herself put to ease that he was not standing in a corner staring off into space.   
Say Hermione we were just discussing your current situation, Bill began, I think that I have an answer to you're problem. My advisor is retiring after this summer and I believe you'd make a good addition to the team. Gringotts would love to have a brilliant mind like yours. There has been talk around the magic world about your scores. I've heard a couple of my friends boasting that you were going to get some offers from some big people. I'd like to put them all to shame by offering you mine first. Gringotts has told me I can hire anyone I like.  
Well I'll have to think it over, Hermione said secretly beaming inside.  
You're a horrid liar, Severus replied.  
Hermione was overjoyed with this offer. She really did not want to work at the ministry of magic. She knew there she would be either under intense pressure or bored out of her mind. Shifting between these two was not her idea of fun. Curse breaking seemed the more interesting career anyways. She excelled at spells and rarely studied for anything else, much to the dismay of her partner.   
Hermione come sit next to me at the table! You can sit next to her professor, Ginny said grabbing both of their hands.   
Hermione smiled a bit at the look on Severus's face. While almost everyone who had had him within the last 5 years looked at him with contempt, Ginny seemed to be overly friendly towards him. Hermione would eventually explain this to him, but he would have to wait.

****


	3. We're Like

I wish to state I do not own Harry Potter; I just borrow the characters to dance for me. I believe they belong to a nice woman named JK Rowling who lives a hop across the pond. If none of this makes sense now, wait another chapter. All will be shown. 

We're like

As they sat down to dinner there were 2 picnic tables pushed together. On one side seated Severus, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Charlie and his fiancée. On the other side sat Fred, George, Penelope, Percy, Bill and Sirius. At the ends of the table was Mrs.Weasley who sat near Fred and Severus, and Mr.Weasley between Charlie's fiancée (who Hermione had yet to be introduced to) and Sirius. This was a strategic planning done by Mrs.Weasley in fear of an argument breaking out. 

Everyone got a plate and was soon passing around different salads and plate full of different cooked meat's. Everyone grabbed unequal qualities of food except Severus. Hermione noticed this and raised a brow. 

Awfully neurotic today,' she thought.

Soon after Hermione started to eat when she heard Fred and George trying to stifle a giggle. Whatever they were giggling about she knew it was not Mr.Weasley's story. She tried to ignore it thinking that they were playing tricks on each other like usual. Soon she heard George yelp and she saw him stand up. 

Fred! We have guest over! I cannot believe you'd make such a scene! Mrs.Weasley cried.

I'm sorry Mrs.Weasley but it was all my fault. You're sons were trying to make me feel a bit more welcomed with a joke in my food. I was just having a little fun with them, Severus said calmly. 

I'm incredibly sorry for my son's action, but at least I have the satisfaction of knowing they have a taste of their own medicine! 

What did you do? Hermione whispered.

It was just a little garden snake, no harm done.

Hermione felt Sirius glare in her direction. She felt that the rest were a bit taken back by the casual tone of this transaction. Mrs.Weasley looked like she was proud of him for fighting back in such a graceful manner. Mr.Weasley laughed heartily and smiled at them both. Soon all was forgotten and conversation took on a light tone. Hermione or Severus who seemed to keep their eyes on the food, just incase it was moving uttered not word the rest of the dinner. At the end of dinner Mr.Weasley started a fire for it was getting dark out. Hermione saw that Severus and Bill had started up another conversation, but this time including Charlie's fiancée who she found out was named Eleanor. She on the other hand was now standing in the corner looking off to the distance. She sighed secretly to herself as she sought after Ginny.

Hermione, I was just coming to get you! I was just telling Ron off for being so unsocial to you and your lover, Ginny said smiling.

Bill seems to think he's good company. That's good enough for me. At least he's being somewhat social. I'm afraid though it's more out of humoring me. 

I think you need to stop worrying. I can't wait till tonight, just us girls! It will be so fun, finally I can talk to someone who understands. 

What are you talking about? Hermione asked.

You'll find out, Ginny said winking.

I don't think I want to find out' Hermione thought.

After a while the outdoors started to get chilly and they all gravitated towards the fire. Hermione sat with Severus, his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. Everyone else sat close and chatted amongst him or herself.

Are you having a good time? Hermione whispered.

He made a noise of agreement. 

I'm sorry for dragging you along.

I'm a bit glad I came, without me you could not have gotten that offer, He said in a matter of fact way. 

I'm sure I would have gotten it eventually, She teased. 

Sure, make me feel useless, He joked.

Looking for approval? It will be the death of you, Hermione stated.

For a while they just sat there staring that the fire until Hermione had gotten a great little idea. She stood up, and walked over in front of Ron and Harry. 

Now Mr. Potter, you are in luck today. I can foresee your future in this fire. I know all I have the great power of Divination! She began.

Everyone except Mr.Weasley, Mrs.Weasley and Sirius started to laugh at her impression. 

Mr. Potter! I see in your future a great demise! Oh dear, you will only have about six months to live. Oh Mr. Weasley I am also afraid that I see your untimely demise! Oh you poor unfortunate creatures, if I had only seen it sooner Hermione said in a nasally voice.

They all laughed at this. Harry's demise had been predicted for 4 years in a row. Now this little party would make it 5 years. It almost seemed like a tradition now.

Oh Professor! Can you tell us who will win the Quiddich cup this year? Ginny called.

Why my dear of course I can tell you! I can see all, Hermione said turning towards Severus, This year is a difficult one. Ah I see early on that Slytherin will over take Ravenclaw by a great amount. But ultimately they will be slaughtered by Griffindor and their new seeker! 

Highly doubtful, we may have been in a slump but this year looks promising, Severus spoke up.

Eh? A doubt of my Divination skills? Never doubt my great insight _Severus_ I know all. Anyways it's a give due to the fact that the new seeker is more petite and can handle a broom as good as Mr. Potter, if not better. She is faster and has the better eye. I'm sure it will be the best we've seen yet.

Do not keep secrets from me, who is the new seeker?

Why Miss. Weasley of course!

Oh Professor, I won't _loose_, Ginny said glaring at him.

Only time will tell, He responded.

Dear me, I wish Hufflepuff would win the cup once in a while. I remember my last year there they won. It made it the most memorable last year, Eleanor said.

Well it's nice to know someone else is not a Gryffindor, but I'm afraid we are out numbered. If we continue like this we will be stoned to death, I'm sure of it, Severus added. 

Stoned to death? That is incredibly primitive, no if you must die it will be by drawing and quartering you! Hermione joked.

I was afraid you'd burn me at the stake, Her retorted.

The playful nature of this conversation escaped many around the campfire. Only Ginny, Mrs.Weasley were smiling at this. 

Now Hermione you're planning your lovers demise! You're turning out to be a great divination teacher, Ginny snorted.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Bill and Charlie yelled.

The embarrassment Ginny's frankness cause was felt all around, except for Ginny. Hermione turned bright red and even Snape had a bit of pink in his face.

That word is not be used Mrs. Weasley started.

In polite conversation, I know, I know, Ginny growled. 

There was an awkward pause until Mr.Weasley got up. 

Well I'm afraid I can barely keep my eyes open! This weekend has been fun so far. I'm glad all of us could come together and enjoy ourselves among our friends. It's been a long time since all the Weasley's have been under one roof. Hermione, Harry you are some of the dearest friends we have and I would consider you family in a heart beat, Mr.Weasley stated.

Hermione smiled at this and looked as in a state of euphoria. A bunch of people got up and left with Mr.Weasley. Hermione, Severus, Bill and Ron were the only ones left outside by the fire. Ron was discussing his future with Bill who seemed curious about what his little brother would be doing. Hermione talked in a quiet tone with her lover'. 

I wouldn't be too put off by Ginny's behavior. She's only like that with people she doesn't know and her family.

Here I was thinking she had no shame.

Ginny is suffering from insecurities that have been around since her first year. She doesn't want people to know her, except for me. She's not like that she just wants to kill the pain. I think in order for her to do that she's buried herself in a world of fiction. Where everything always has a happy ending, and passion is on every other page.

He laughed at this interpretation of a fiction novel. He understood though that Miss. Weasley seemed to get more absurd each year. Unfortunately she was also a good student at the same time, which was baffling to most.

I just don't want to see her do something stupid, She sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. 

Are you guys coming inside? Ron asked.

In a moment, Hermione responded.

She waited a bit until Bill and Ron went inside and then she kissed Severus. She had wanted to do that all night, but hadn't found the chance.

My reward? He teased.

In a way. I think I needed it more than you, She laughed.

I've enjoyed myself today, He muttered in her ear.

Now you're being the horrid liar. It seems you've taken a liking to Bill. He's quiet a lovely sort of man don't you think? She said playfully.

The only one of the bunch who hasn't scared me or irritated me, he stated.

She moved his hands away from her and got up. She gave him her hand and helped him up off the ground afterward. She sighed as walked to the house. Inside the kitchen at the table sat Bill, Charlie, and Eleanor. 

I think I will go to bed, Hermione stated.

She turned around and gave Severus a kiss on the cheek. He returned the kiss, this time on her lips. As Hermione ascended the stairs she saw Eleanor also leaving the table. Earlier in the evening they had all been assigned certain rooms. Hermione, Ginny, Eleanor, and unfortunately Penelope shared a room. The boys were split up into two rooms. In one there was Harry, Sirius, George, and Fred. In the other were Ron, Severus, Bill, and Charlie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their own room. Hermione opened the door to see Penelope toss over in her sleeping bag. Ginny sat up in her own bed and smiled. Eleanor had entered the room also and sat down next to Ginny. Hermione stood there for a second looking at Ginny's wide grin. 

What ever you're going to say just say it, Hermione stated.

I don't want to say anything, Ginny said innocently.

May I say something? Eleanor asked.

Hermione nodded.

I was completely astonished when you walked in with him. I thought the age difference was a bit appalling. When Charlie told me who you were and who he was I thought it was just wrong. As I watched you and him all this evening my opinion changed drastically. It was like out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. You know the one's where she falls for an older man. You had the grace and charm of her. I don't think I could have handled so many people talking like that. I watch your interaction with him and I just thought it was right. It was just sweet watching you down there, it didn't seem awkward or wrong at all, Eleanor stated.

Thank you I guess.

Hermione could never make a bad choice in her life! I must admit I was shocked but it's so taboo. I think it's really sexy. He must not be all bad, I mean he seems to care a great deal, Ginny piped up.

Ginny you really need to stop reading those novels.

Oh Hermione I hope he makes love to you often so you'll stop being so prude! Ginny yelped.

We've done nothing of the sorts Ginny! Not everyone is as randy as those people in your novels! I frankly don't care to talk about it.

Well you're so young anyways, Eleanor added.

My birthday is in a few weeks, I'll be 18. Technically though, since I'd used that time turner my 3rd year, I am close to 19 and a quarter. I'm afraid though I've never really told people that. I never felt the need to

19 and a quarter is incredibly specific. Nonetheless, I think I was younger when I well you know, Eleanor said blushing.

Oh I know lots of girls who are going into there 7th year who've already been taken. They say it's horrible painful. Then again they are a bunch of whiny twits. Anyways you're not dating some hormone driven teenage boy Ginny sighed.

It's defiantly a more delicate situation than most. You seem to be a bit shy with your affections, and him with his. Caution is always a good for a relationship, Eleanor said.

It seems slow and painful at times. I don't think we're very comfortable with the situation yet. Everything is there I just know it. The only thing is I don't think I'm being told everything

You're probably not, you know a woman's intuition it never fails.

The only thing I'm wondering is if I want to know everything, She said.

Hermione changed into he pajamas and crawled into her sleeping bag that was set out for her. Eleanor soon followed and Ginny finally fell asleep in her bed.

*********

Hermione awoke early that morning. The conversation she had last night was bothering her. She turned over to look at Ginny's clock; it read five. She got up and scurried off to the bathroom. She heard hushed voices in the kitchen. She slowly crept to the stairs where she could hear Mr.Weasley talking to Severus.

I can't help it. It's driving me mad day after day. Sometimes it gets so bad I just can't look at her, I have to go to a different room!

Calm down, you don't want to wake the house. I know this won't have any effect but really there was nothing you could have done.

I could have just kept my mouth shut, Severus replied.

At one time or another we all have said things that have lead to greater consequences

Hermione's bracelets came undone and made a noise. She cringed hoping no one had heard. She picked it up quietly.

What was that? Severus asked.

Oh it was probably Ron's Owl. That thing never keeps quiet.

I've noticed that, He said in a dull tone.

You can't go blaming yourself forever. No one else is blaming you, if anything they are grateful to you. I know the Ministry is, Mr. Weasley said.

After a long pause Mr.Weasley spoke again, Well don't beat yourself up! Try to get some sleep, you look horrendous.

Hermione heard Mr.Weasley pat Severus on the back and began to walk towards the stairs. Hermione rushed back into Ginny's room shutting the door quietly. She met Penelope's eyes scolding her. 

I don't know what you're doing but I know it's no good. I think whatever little thing you have here is sick beyond words. Apparently you have no sense of morals and furthermore Penelope began.

I don't care what you think. You're a prissy stuck up snob. I really don't think you can be preaching to me about morals and values since it's only a perspective. You're just as bad as any bigot I've ever come across. Believe me I've come across many in the wizarding world.

She turned around and walked out of the door, right into Severus. He had a mean look but when he realized whom it was his expression lightened up.

Force of habit, He said.

It's fine, She said in a bitter tone.

Hermione scurried down the stairs. Severus followed he couldn't understand why she was mad. Was it him or was it something else? She stood at the door looking out from the glass panels. 

Is there something wrong?

Bitterness is unbecoming of you. It doesn't suit your face, he teased.

I'm going to take that job with gringott's. I don't know what else to do It won't be so bad, at least I'll keep myself busy and it won't be others keeping me busy. Bills a nice man so I won't be alone. Owls will be exchanged and I'm sure I'll visit every weekend, She said forcing a small smile.

I've already assumed as much. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I would like to get more sleep. I suggest you do the same. Five hours is not enough to run on.

Yes mother, She said.

This statement was said without any sarcasm or tease in her voice. More with malice and discontent she uttered this phrase. It was the first time she had actually said the word mother' in months. She still stood there even after he ascended the stairs. She stared out the window for a good half an hour until Harry and Sirius coming down the stairs interrupted her thoughts. She turned to face the two chatting rather loudly. 

Hey Hermione, Harry said.

Sirius added.

His tone was cold and disapproving unlike Harry's friendly tone. She decided it was no use to fight with anyone anymore. Frankly at that moment in time she wished she could crawl in a hole and die. She felt betrayed by everyone she ever felt cared for her. She just needed to get away from everyone she knew. She figured it only be two weeks before she could make that happen. She just need some time alone. 

Hey Harry. Nice day isn't it? She said.

The sun isn't even up yet, Harry said.

Hmm? Right sorry. Habit I picked up over the summer.

From Snape? He asked in a perplexed tone.

No, the towns people. I go and get food and things. They're rather lovely people who don't seem to mind me. At least they don't give me the looks I normally get.

Harry could tell this was more directed at Sirius, an attempt to make him uncomfortable. She turned back to stare out the window. There was something odd about watching the sunrise from behind glass. It was like a display in a museum but more torture some to not feel the crisp morning dew. She knew all she had to do was open the door yet she still stood there. She felt like this was her life, always behind a door with a glass window. Gazing at all the people going by her, gazing at all the events, feeling disconnected from the world. She felt like a sheltered only child that was neither sheltered or a child. The naivety of her youth was gone, replaced by a void that was only getting wider by the day. 

Well I hope you're all satisfied with your miserable attempts to humor me, Hermione mumbled. 

She was hoping someone heard her statement but they were still chatting. Not a word was heard from her. In a way she was glad, she didn't want to sound depressed. She didn't want to be truthful with them. She knew that what friendship they did had would be gone if she started to act like she felt. She was beginning to doubt that there was any truth in any relationship. She already knew love didn't exist so did truth exist? Her thoughts hung bitterly in the back of her mind. A hand on her shoulder soon interrupted them. 

Girl I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Sirius said in gruff tone.

She turned to face him. He seemed a little surprised at her dead expression. She raised an eyebrow towards him. 

I've been disappointed before. Although I may only seem like a child I've had experiences that have rivaled your later years, Hermione stated coolly. 

Sirius backed away from her staring at her. There was an unspoken tension in the room afterward. She made her stance very clear to him and the topic was dropped. She hoped that no one else was going to question her. She knew they all thought this was some perversion of a hero worship type of situation. Severus Snape was not the type of man who would be considered a hero by anyone. He would be lucky if he made it to the status of respected. 

Soon the whole house was up and about. Everyone pitched in with breakfast except for Severus and Mrs.Weasley who were still sleeping. Hermione chatted between Ginny and Eleanor a while. Sirius and Harry decided to leave a bit early, much to Ron's protests. Soon Mrs. Weasley came and joined everyone in the kitchen. After having her morning coffee Mrs. Weasley cornered Hermione and began to chat with her.

My dear! I noticed how uncomfortable you were looking yesterday! I hope today is a bit better for you. I was just telling Author last night on how you should be more at ease. Oh and I'm so glad you brought Severus along. He is quiet the catch. Why if I wasn't married! Mrs. Weasley whispered. 

Hermione still had not gotten used to his first name. Until that summer to her he didn't have a first name. She had taken it upon herself to get used to it, but still it felt stuck upon her tongue. Then again it was no easy task for him to say her name. It just didn't sound right coming from him. Perhaps she thought that he was stuck on certain syllables for too long of a time. She wasn't sure what it was.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted once again by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Severus smiling at her. A smile from him was rare and looked quiet out of place. She laughed to herself over this. He soon was seated next to her in a chair he pulled up. There was a begging look in his eyes when he spoke to her.

Can we please be going soon? I'd like to accomplish something this weekend, Her whispered.

Yes perhaps we should be leaving, She said in a more open tone.

Oh dear, are you leaving? Mrs. Weasley asked.

I'm afraid we must. I have some errands to run this weekend that can't be put off, Hermione stated. 

With that they walked out the door.

********* 

When they had returned to Severus's house Hermione let out a sigh. She soon found her cat Crookshanks in her arms. She immediately located the nearest chair and sat down. 

So it will always be like this, She stated.

Someone had to say it so she figured it would be her. 

I'm afraid so. Not to many people agree with this sort of relationship. It really doesn't matter how _we_ feel. Maybe it would be in both our best interests if we try to ignore it once more. Except this time we won't be forced into situations in which we are forced to sit in front of one another.

She felt a pang in her heart when he said these words. She sat there and her eyes drifted downwards to Crookshanks. Then something in her just broke and she started weeping. 

I didn't mean that I don't like you _Hermione_, it was just a suggestion to deal with whatever you felt yesterday. I could see the hurt and rejection on your face.

Well good because I don't think I could be any more alone than right now, She stated in a raised voice, It's not like anyone cares if I'm happy. It's not like they can feign happiness for me! What's the use of it all?

After this she put Crookshanks on the floor and got up. She walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. The day was dismally cloudy; it would have been better if it would just start raining already. There was not a soul she could see out in the water. The waves thrashed about creating a surreal landscape of grays, blues, blacks and greens. 

She felt his arms embrace her. It was rare that he every attempted anything behind kissing her softly. She couldn't decide weather it was because he was cautious or shy or even unaffectionate. She knew very little about him aside from the basics.


	4. Angel on the Range

I wish to state I do not own Harry Potter; I just borrow the characters to dance for me. I believe they belong to a nice woman named JK Rowling who lives a hop across the pond. I have also borrowed some lyrics from Changes, which is owned by David Bowie who unfortunately does not also belong to me. Pity I still have room for him on my shelf of British men... Also please excuse my Hagrid dialoge, i'm afraid i get certain words confused with Joseph's dialoge from Wuthering Heights (which is an amazing feat if it take me only one try to read!) Last note- Thanks for the reviews it's pleasent to hear feedback. Thank you.

Hermione sighed deeply. She had been in Egypt only a month now, but she felt more alone than ever before. Granted there were at least an owl a day bringing letters and such. Mostly from Ginny, Severus and occasionally Ron and Harry. Normally the latter's letters tend to be short and non descriptive. Always they were impersonal forms of forced greetings and such. Ginny cared to write more but it was usually filled with stories of returning school. Severus's letters tended to be surprisingly long. She had always figured that he would not write much due to the fact he never talked much. She was proven wrong; she assumed it was because he could put words down on paper easier than actually having to witness her reactions. In fact some of the letters left her blushing. She had noticed him becoming a bit more open to her. She responded to his letters with such attention. She soon turned her attention to Ginny's letter that had wanted an answer for about three days now. She decided to finish it in the afternoon after work. She had dismissed Errol a day ago and decided that she would use her own bird. As she was contemplating this matter a huge almost black owl flew into her apartment through her window. It was Severus bird, a special rare breed that was quite pudgy from the years of almost no use. She smiled at the bird, removed the letter and let it rest. She examined the letter scrawled in lucid script with her name on a side. She sighed in relief when she realized it was no more than a page. The scrawl was in fact only one line that read Happy Birthday'. She was a bit bewildered about this but she felt happy that at least someone remembered. Then again she had to remind herself that it was just morning. 

She had since the beginning of her stay in Egypt kept a small apartment on the outskirts of Cairo. There she could apparate a bit more freely than in the heart of the city. Bill only lived about 3 blocks from her. This was a bit of a relief to know someone in this foreign city. They often ate together at meals. Bill would inquire about polite topics. She would respond in the same manner. This helped her ease the loneliness a bit. At least she was relieved that Crookshanks was not mad at her for making him leave that comfy leather chair on the second floor of Severus's house. Which also he managed to destroy within the first day. Crookshanks from then on was not a favorite of Severus. She laughed out loud before heading out the door thinking of this. 

The day passed with little fuss made over her birthday. When she was about to turn in she looked at her pile of correspondence. It had not increased one letter since that morning. She knew Ginny had wished her a happy birthday in her last letter but Ron and Harry. 

There came a knock at her door suddenly. She opened it to find Bill Weasley and a bottle of wine. He stood smiling before she welcomed in. After he had found two suitable glasses in her cupboard he poured the wine and carried the glasses out.

Happy birthday! I figured you wouldn't want to be alone on this momentous occasion. Oh and I'm afraid that this is for you, Bill said handing her a letter.

She took the letter. When she opened it, it simply said Happy 18th Birthday Love, Ron & Harry'. That was the only thing written. She felt her insides breaking. It was a simple line yet neither one of them had bothered to write her even a paragraph. This of course was on her birthday no less. She forced herself to smile, put on some charade for Bill. 

They didn't want it to arrive late or early, He said quietly.

Oh. Well at least I'm not alone on my birthday, She responded.

She took a sip of wine and sat down on wicker Papasan chair. Bill took a seat across from her on a wicker Saucer chair that had a few pillows on it. Hermione had put her feet up and was giving a bitter smile. 

I know it'll take a while to adjust to Egypt. It took me close to 6 months not to be home sick. It was quiet different from what I expected my life would be.

I know, here I was thinking so naively that it could all work out. I was hoping for some fairytale I think. How stupid of me. I feel like I'm back in my 5th year. How could I be so dumb?

They both knew that they were not talking about her current work situation. 

Hermione, everyone changes. I have no friends from school but I did not have the bond you, Harry and Ron have. Even if they don't accept your current state now they will still remain your friends.

What a funny way of showing it, Hermione mused.

It's not easy to accept who you're dating. Not only are you dating a man who is about 20 years older but who is also the potions professor! I was taken aback. The only difference Hermione is I know what you're going through. When I first got here there was a woman who worked with us who was about 15 years older than myself. She was sharp and enjoyed a lot of the things I do. My co-workers of course raised eyebrows. I never told my family about it, fear of disapproval. I went to her house once, I remember hearing her and her mother in an argument in the kitchen. The words in there were more than hostile. Of course they made a big deal about her being so old without a husband and children. You know, whatever roles in society that she rejected etcetera. As to the rest of the party who didn't snub you did this solely out of confidence they have in you. Well of course except for Eleanor, but I feel being a feeling woman had something to do with that, He chuckled.

What happened to the woman? She asked.

She felt broken by the experience at her family, we parted on good terms though. It wouldn't have worked out anyways.

Does it always feel broken? She mused to herself.

Hermione nothing will repair the feelings that will be damaged by others. You can either shut yourself off from the world or you can find a circle that accepts you. I know of a couple of people who deeply wish you all your happiness. I'm sure in a few years that there will be more people. You have to wait it out. It will take a while but eventually no one will doubt your relationship.

Doubt that Hermione has not succumbed to some sort of charm? Doubt that the former potions professor has some sort of heart? Never! Hermione joked.

Yes in time I'm sure even Ron and Harry will be able to have a civil conversation with the man. I'm afraid though it would be a miracle if they were to have a pleasant conversation, Bill concluded.

Hermione smiled at this. They both knew it was true. 

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes, (Turn and face the strain), Ch-ch-Changes, Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older, Time may change me, But I can't trace time.'

Bill and Hermione both turned to look at the Radio that had been accidentally turned on by Crookshanks. They looked at each other with the same thought, what irony.

Ribbons were everywhere. Most of it was in a crumbled pile by the shiny red paper. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He, Severus Snape, was having a difficult time wrapping a simple gift. It was more trying on his nerves than a bunch of first years. He couldn't believe how hard it was to fold paper and then tie a simple ribbon around it! It was his fifth try for the afternoon. He gave up the night before. As he pondered the current situation a knock at his door came and his door opened.

I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Dumbledore stated.

No anything that can't be put off, Snape grunted.

Good Good, What are you wrapping? A gift? Oh right Miss Grangers birthday, books how _practical_, Dumbledore said in an amused tone.

Yes, are you doubting my choice? It's practical and personal. A book is customized to a certain group. Not everyone can enjoy certain books.

No doubt in your choice. I'm sure she'll find them enjoyable. On that note, I received an owl today from Miss Granger. She requested to visit next weekend. I'm sure she has informed you of the circumstances.

Severus nodded still staring at the present.

You will wish her a happy birthday for me won't you? Dumbledore asked.

Hmm yes. It's her 18th, He added.

He didn't know why he felt compelled to say her age. Maybe he did it to remind himself that she was still just a girl. 

Not exactly. She's close to 20, did you know about the time turner in hr third year?

If Severus Snape were a cat his ears would have perked up at this news. He stood there with a surprised look on his face. 

Well I just wished to request that you and Miss Granger stop acting like a couple of shy 4th years. It is trying on my nerves to see you two using your minds too much, Dumbledore stated smiling.

And with that he left the room. Severus sat down in a chair glaring at the present. He couldn't believe he was being bested by a _present_. Unfortunately he was going to have to ask someone for some help. He shuddered.

Hermione took a breath as she arrived outside the Hogwart's grounds. A familiar figure stood in the distance. It was a rather foggy morning for a fall Friday. It had been two weeks since her birthday and she was in a cheery mood that day. She picked up her small traveling case and her cat carrier. She had decided the day before that she would not leave Crookshanks in Cairo as she originally planed. She could not bring herself to part from the only comfort she had in the past month aside from Bill.

Hello Hermione. Glad to see yew back, Hagrid said.

Good to see you to, She said, I suspect you wish to say something, or are you acting out on orders to greet me?

Hermonie I came on my own, I was wonderin' if your ok. Ron an' Harry can give yew a hard time sometimes. 

Oh yes. I know that. They don't like the idea along with so many others. It's not like I could help it! I tried I really tried, it's all really scary to me. I've felt so alone lately but yet at the same time I felt like I've never really been cared for. It's quiet sad all of it really. I've been really snappy about the whole thing, Hermione spoke in a whisper.

Hagrid nodded. They talked all the way back to the castle about how she felt. After this chat she felt relieved that she could finally talk to someone who had been there those last few years. She came inside Hogwarts smiling, where Dumbledore greeted her.

Thank you Hagrid, Dumbledore began, Miss Granger would you care to join me for a cup of tea? 

Of course, She answered smiling.

Dumbledore said the password to get into his office. They ascended the stairs and took a comfortable seating arrangement. Dumbledore poured tea as he had offered but the smile went from his face. Hermione was half expecting a lecture about behaving herself.

I'm afraid my dear I have a serious matter to discuss with you. I must warn you it won't be anywhere near pleasant for either of us. I believe it would be for the best though. I'm afraid you might have already heard snippets from this story but never the full version. If I do not tell you this than I'm afraid no one will, He began.

I'm taking this is not a conversation on how I'm a guest at Hogwarts? 

No far from it. It has to deal with the end of the sixth year. What can you recall from the attack? Dumbledore asked gently. 

Malfoy snickering. That is the first image that comes to mind. Actually I should start from the beginning. I found myself outside Hogwarts after I received the letter from Draco. I wasn't going to let that little snot ruin my life I decided. Of course he never came, or at least I don't think he came. I stood there as I felt a clammy hand over my face. The hand was cold and bony. Before I knew it I was being dragged to the boundaries. I tried to scream out but I couldn't. Silencing spell of course. Then I was in a different place, filled with lush fabrics. He was staring at me with a smile that I still cannot get out of my head. It looked lust filled but yet at the same time amiss. I had enough time to get my wand and I tried to hurt him His eyes filled with rage when he licked the blood from his face. I remember feeling as though I was a rag doll and blood came spilling out of a wound on my collarbone. He was snickering and I felt so full of rage. I couldn't move though. I couldn't move. I remember him whisper something into my ear before he proceeded to lick my wound, like some filthy dog. And then everything gets a bit fuzzy. I remember feeling a bit of pain but I don't remember what from. The next thing I remember was waking up in Madame Pomfrey's office. I don't know anymore except Ron and Harry went after me with you.

That is fairly accurate except the last part. It was not only us three but Severus as well, although he did show up later than the rest of us. He was the one who found you. Apparently you were unconscious at the time, but more close to dying. There had been numerous hexes cast on you. Madame Pomfrey did a marvelous job curing them. Although I'm afraid she could not repair you're vision to what it used to be

Professor can you please tell me what happened exactly, She asked in a cautious manner.

Oh yes I guess it is necessary. Well what Mr.Malfoy did aside from the spells is uncertain. You were found bloody and unconscious. I'm quite unsure if it was blood loss that caused it or just the traumatic experience of it all. When Severus found you he confronted Lucius of course they exchanged some comments and Lucius apparated. I myself didn't know any of the details till afterwards. You're friends were quiet worried when they got back. They weren't told very many details; they were satisfied just seeing that you were alive.

Is that why he was being nice to me over the summer? She asked herself.

I should say there was many factors in letting his guard down in front of you Miss. Granger. All I have to say is it's about time. Not many people can be as stubborn as him except for you. I personally believe it's a well-made match, Dumbledore mused. 

Hermione looked a little shocked as Dumbledore got up. He gestured for her to walk down with him. 

My dear although you cannot remember all these details, I figured I might answer some lingering question you might have. Am I correct at assuming that?

Yes professor, She said.

Oh and before you go, you should really ask Severus who Florence was. Maybe it clear up some more questions I'm sure you have, Dumbledore added.

They walked down the stairs into the empty hallway, well almost empty.

Oh Miss Granger! I had no idea you were coming for a visit! Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Have I not told you she was visiting Minerva? I thought I told you, Miss Granger has come to visit Severus, Dumbledore said.

Her nose crinkled up. Apparently she had not been informed of their current interests. Hermione found this situation to be uncomfortable to put it lightly. McGonagall's eye's lit up with a sudden understanding.

Oh have you chosen to study in the field of potions? she asked hopefully.

Minerva my dear, Let me tell you a story that I've been meaning to share, Dumbledore began.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore guided Professor McGonagall down the hallway. She stood for a second looked at the time and decided to wait around for a bit. Soon enough she found a red headed girl about her height running up to her.

She yelled.

Aren't you supposed to be in class? Hermione asked.

Well today's class got canceled. Lupin got sick in one of the earlier classes, Ginny replied.

Lupin's teaching? Tell me it's not potions, please say they found someone competent.

No Flitwick retired Anyways how is Bill? Did you get my last letter? Are you going to watch me play tomorrow? She asked. 

Bill is fine, yes I got your last letter and of course I'm going to watch. It's the first game, and the most intense one!

It's good to know where you're house loyalties lie Miss Granger, Ginny said in a mock Snape tone. 

Gosh I feel out of place. I was just going to suggest going up to my room. Horrible mind I have.

Hey it's okay. I'm sure Snape is almost done scarring the third years to death. Would you like me to accompany you? Ginny asked extending her arm.

Why Ginny you never told me you felt this way! She feigned surprise.

She took Ginny's arm and they began to walk down the halls. Ginny chatted away to Hermione about subjects, teachers and whatever crossed her mind at the moment. Hermione enjoyed her chatter she had not had a one sided conversation in a while where she didn't feel the need to talk. Normally when people just talked too her she felt the need to respond, out of some courtesy. Which in itself is awkward when anyone else is listening to the conversation. It almost seemed fake to her in some aspects. In one ear and out the other making occasional ambiguous noises. 

As soon as the thought had died a stream of students came out of the room, most of them complaining about the amount of homework they had to do. She peaked behind the door, which was closing. No students stayed behind. She thought it was rather particular that none of them had detention. She walked into the classroom with her head high, carrying her bag and cat carrier. 

The least you can do is help me with my things, She scowled.

His eyes immediately looked up at her as a smile crept across his face. He got up and walked towards her. She put the cat carrier on the desk to free her hands. She threw her arms around him.

Miss Weasley stop loitering or you will get a detention! Snape barked.

They pulled away and Hermione picked up her things. She had a pink tinge to her cheeks that was barely detectable. Severus attempted to clear his throat.

It be nice to put my stuff down, Hermione started. 

Oh yes right, he replied.

He led the way down to his room. She wasn't expecting much knowing full well that he was a step away from becoming a minimalist. His summer home said it all. Aside from food and the occasional piece of clothing he had purchased nothing in that house within the lasts 20 years. She expected nothing more from his room. Her expectations were fully met as she walked in. It was fairly bare aside from a sofa type piece of furniture and a bed. The bathroom looked like nothing had changed since he'd been there aside from the toiletries stacked on a shelf next to the sink.

After she took a gander at the room she let crookshanks out of his horrid cat carrier. Crookshanks stretched and soon found his way to the sofa, where he rolled up and began to nap again. 

I hope that you will make yourself at home, Severus said.

Oh yes of course!

Just then he made a sudden movement and rook to searching in a cabinet near by. He came out with a red wrapped present with a gold bow around it. 

I couldn't mail to you in time, He said handing it to her.

What is it? She asked.

It's your birthday present.

Oh right my birthday, Thank You. I enjoyed your letters although I'm afraid I'm slow at responding. I've been more sluggish due to the heat in Cairo, She said trailing off.

She slowly was unwrapping the present while saying this. He crept near her while she was talking. Her fingers finally had gotten past the wrapping. She felt the binding of the two books in her hand. One was a thick at least 400 page easily. The other was thin and looked a bit tattered. The thicker one was on known Egyptian curses. The other was not specified. He took the thicker one from her hand and placed it down on the sofa next to Crookshanks. 

Open it, He whispered.

She opened it to find a bunch of pictures. Most of the pictures had a look of discontent on a young boys face. It clicked with her that this was Severus at one time. As she thumbed through two more pages of these pictures each progressing in age until there was the last picture of his attempting to smile. It was a more recent picture. She flipped the page to find herself caught in different acts as a student. She figured these must have been taken by one of the creevy brothers. The last one was of her blushing after being told about her Newts. Harry and Ron were in the picture as well congratulating her. She flipped the page one more time and there was one picture that had been taken at the Weasley's. It was both of them talking to each other. She felt the blood rush to her face. Ginny must have given it to him. She looked up at him to whisper a thank you, but found herself being kissed instead. It wasn't like Krum or Ron which she had a brief relationship with both. It was different, much different. 

He pulled away from her. She looked into his eyes, which seemed a bit livelier than what she remembered. She reached out and hugged him still holding the book.

This is so hard, She said.

No one said it would be easy. I admit I'm not the most affectionate man on the face of the earth, but you already knew that, He said.

His voice contained a bit of wry humor to it. It would not be traceable to anyone who was half listening as they often did when he spoke. 

It doesn't bother me as much as others I hate to change the topic so suddenly but I have to ask you about Florence, She said.

He pulled away from her and walked towards the window. There he sat on the arm of the sofa looking out the window. 

Did I say something wrong? She asked.

his voice dropped, It was inevitable, I was hoping to put it off for some time though I suppose Dumbledore had mentioned something to you. Florence was a girl who went to school with me. She was quiet petite girl who never gave any trouble to anyone. She smart but nothing out of the ordinary, she was good-looking but not beautiful. Nothing to ever have anyone take any notice of her. She was to say the least unlike you. I remember she sat two seats behind me in potions. She was miserable at the subject; she could easily have been only a step above the level of Longbottom. I guess that's why she asked me for help. She was intellectual about the things she did know about, which is good to see. We took a liking towards one another rather fast. Of course Bertha Jenkins had to go around telling everyone which made my life a living hell. Other than that we enjoyed each other's company. I suppose if I were a little bit smarter in my youth I wouldn't be telling you this story. Of course I didn't really know much about her childhood. It didn't matter to me what she used to do or where she came from. Of course we both graduated and soon after I became a Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy was my cousin and I had a bit of hero worship at the time. He seemed to always be able to get me out of a jam. Not to mention I was not the best at instilling fear among my peers as he was. So after a few days he convinced me that I would not be allowed to pursue my interest as freely as I wanted unless I joined up. At the time it didn't bother me that I was killing people. People die everyday of natural and unnatural means. We all have to die within our life. It didn't matter to me who was being killed I never knew them. It was only a matter of time though 

I had brought Florence to meet my parents the Christmas after it all began. I was stupid enough to believe they would warm to her. I knew her mother was a witch she had only spoken of it once though. I didn't think it was a big deal. When my father had asked her whom her parents were I didn't pay attention. She responded and I thought nothing of it. Of course her father was not a wizard but more so she had only seen him twice in her life. Now what family raised purely on pride with lack of feelings wouldn't be mortified at the situation of their only son dating someone who was not pure blooded. Not only that but they would feel concerned enough to inform his cousin. 

Malfoy of course took it upon himself to make sure she'd be the next entertainment for the next meeting. He was convinced some how this mousy little girl bewitched me. There was nothing else that it could be. Of course no matter how much he dropped hints to voldemort I was still to be punished. While I was being punished she was being violated in every sense of the word. The last violation was her death. Those glazed over eyes will never leave me no matter how much I try to forget. I guess that's what drove me back. I had been the cause of her death. I couldn't stand myself. I pleaded with Dumbledore to turn me in to send me to Azkaban. He wouldn't let me. I think somewhere he always felt sorry for me. I turned spy thinking I was inevitable going to die. I think it be fitting if I were to die considering how many I've harmed or killed.

Maybe there were bigger plans for you, Hermione stated.

This of course came with a delay as Hermione found herself getting a little too emotional for comfort. She wanted to sound unaffected by the story, but it was the opposite of the truth.

When I saw your body laying there I thought you were dead. I was certain you were dead just like her. I don't know why he didn't kill you

I wasn't dead. Is that why you were being kind to me? Was it because you thought I was dead, or that you caused it some how?

Yes and I was unsure how much you remembered. It was in fact my fault, I had mentioned casually in the range of Draco Malfoy that I wish you would disappear' after class one day. I wish I could take it all back.

Well things are a bit more clear for me today, Hermione stated wiping her glasses, No pun intended. I think I've learned a lot about my unfortunate circumstances. Things are feeling a bit more in place. I had been quiet puzzled in the loss of my sight so rapidly, not connecting the two. It also makes more sense when I find random scars along my body. My disposition can probably be chalked up to the experience as well. Never wanted to defend myself so much before hand.

She heard a noise from him. She knew he didn't hear a word. She knew that wherever he was he was torturing himself. She crept behind him and pushed him backward onto the sofa.

Stop it! You are not going to ruin my weekend by feeling miserable about yourself. I'll make sure of it, Hermione stated.

When he looked into her eye he saw a mischievous glimmer in it.


	5. Lazy Little Dove

I wish to state I do not own Harry Potter; I just borrow the characters to dance for me. I believe they belong to a nice woman named JK Rowling who lives a hop across the pond. Also thanks for the responses. 

Lazy Little Dove-

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was a nice warm body lying next to his. Then he felt the cold air from the first frost of the season. It was early for the frost but then again the weather had been far from normal that year. When he managed to get a blanket over both of them he lay awake for quite some time debating if he should get up or go back to sleep. Ultimately his eyelids became heavy and he fell back to sleep. 

Hermione awoke fairly early in the morning. The sun had not risen in the sky but it was remarkably light already. She stretched a bit and smiled. She never felt so loved as she did at that moment. It was cheesy and sappy like in a movie the way she lay there smiling at herself. She was grinning so much like a fool it would have made Scarlet O'Hara green with envy. She knew that everything was still the same as before yet she felt more amused by the situation. Everything didn't matter as long as she lay next to him. Nothing could hurt her under with him lying beside her. It just reminded her that she was loved, not that love existed. 

She finally brought herself to climb out of this sanctuary. She did this because of two things she was aching and the other was she wanted to get clean. Unfortunately in Cairo it was hard to escape the dust that made it nearly impossible to stay cleanly for more than 5 minutes. This was the only time she missed the moister in England. For a great deal of her life she complained constantly about the weather in England but on second thought she did prefer to have seasons rather than not. It seemed rather silly to miss something so simple but she did. She missed it almost as much as long hot baths which she currently turned her attention too.

The bathroom was adjacent and contained minimal décor. She slowly closed the door not making a sound. She checked through the cabinets and found a pain reliever. After consuming some of the potion she started the bath. The bath itself was porcelain, fairly old, and looked French. Very misplaced in such a place. The mirror was muggle and underneath the sink was rounded. She found the towels to be hanging on the bathroom door with a robe. The robe was soft to the touch made of the same material the towels were. She took in this new surrounding and soon found the bath to be filled. She slowly slid into the scalding hot water. It felt nice on such a cold morning. Silly thoughts crept around her head but she ignored most of them. She couldn't be serious all the time though. Soon she found herself singing softly out loud. It was the type of song to describe her mood, La Vie en Rose'. Of course she learned the song while walking through Paris with her parents. She remembered hearing somewhere that they always played it for the tourist but it was so enchanting to her. Granted if she were subjected to it day after day she probably would have gone mad. 

_No wonders the French hate that song, even though they live by it. _

She laughed a little to herself and continued to sing the song softly. She felt so at ease and it was the first time she felt like that in about two years.

What on earth are you singing? Came an irate voice.

Don't you like it? It's La Vie en Rose'. It's French and I think it's charming, She said smiling.

She tipped her head back to find Severus looking half asleep. She couldn't help but laugh a little at his stern gaze. 

You'll turn into a prune if you stay in to long.

Ah yes the voice of reason is back, She laughed.

La Vie en Rose eh? So what does that mean, I'm not a French scholar if you noticed.

See and all this time I thought you were French and affectionate! Well I can't bear to be around you anymore. I also do not posses much knowledge on the French language but I believe is something alone the lines of life in red or life in pink. It's like saying looking at the world through rose-colored glasses.

Sentimental song then? Pity I thought you smarter than that miss granger, He teased.

Hermione got used to his bantering during the summer and finally didn't have to think twice about what statement was a joke and what was not. Most frequently she missed this the most about him. She occasionally would try to pick fights with Bill to get the same affect. Except he never took to an argument, he try to avoid them at all cost. She scoffed at this thought.

When Hermione finished her bath her mood was still cheery. Nothing could ruin her mood today, not even if she received a howler from her mother. Fortunate for her, her mother was not even aware such things existed. If she was aware than Hermione was sure she would be getting one every day for the rest of her life. 

I hope you're ready to loose today, Hermione said.

Not on your life. I'm sure our team has a bit more tricks up our sleeves than you think. Anyways even if your seeker is as good as you say she is ours has a fair chance, Severus replied casually. 

I guess there's no use talking about the subject. We're both _true_ to our _colors_. Which is fine and dandy. I must admit this has been the best time I've had in a while. I also would like to thank you because this has not been the most comfortable time in my life. I don't think I could have done this with anyone else, She said wrapping her arms around him.

Mm well I feel like it's my fault for all of this.

You're not going to start that again. You're quiet the masochist you know that, right? I think that you're the only one I can stand currently. I think your fine and dandy just the way you are. Well maybe you should tone the angst down a bit, Hermione laughed.

Tone my angst down? I'm not some teenager in need of parental advice. Maybe I should remind you to do the same.

Little old me? Why whatever do you mean? She teased.

For a while the bantering continued until Hermione was reminded of the quiddich match. It was a rather chilly day so she dressed in more than one layer of clothing along with her Griffindor scarf. Severus dressed rather like he did everyday except he felt the need to don on a scarf of Slytherin colors. They soon left and found themselves greeted by Dumbledore. To which Hermione parted with Severus. 

Hermione found herself looking out onto the field where she saw her red-haired friend scurry across. Hermione knew Ginny at first was not a natural like Harry on a broom but got to excel at it with practice. She was surprisingly talented on a broom; her perfect eyesight didn't hurt her as well. Hermione recalled after reading _Quiddich for the Ages_ that it had been a long time since Griffindor had a girl seeker. As she watched Ginny she saw that Ginny had already found the snitch but waited. She knew the mind games this girl could play. Ginny might act like a silly girl but that was a false pretense to what lurked underneath the foolish smile. Ginny's eyes narrowed as Griffindor scored two goals. She was waiting to get the score up there and Hermione knew it. It seemed that Ginny was blessed with what all her brothers had. She was smart like Bill, humorous like the twins, cautious like Percy, athletic like Charlie, and had a will about her like Ron. She also had flaws like everyone else, but to Hermione they could be pardoned. 

There was another goal to Griffindor followed by a goal to Slytherin. Ginny soon started chasing the snitch due to the other seeker had found it. She though was closer and quicker than the other seeker. Soon the game ended much to the displeasure of everyone except the Griffindors and Dumbledore who was beaming. He walked with her to the main hall. 

My dear that was a lovely game, Dumbledore said.

Yes I haven't seen a game of that strategy in a long time. Not since I played chess with Ron last at least. She's quiet good, maybe she'll go pro.

Yes she's not like the others, she sees the game more as a war rather than just a game. I think she'll turn out to be the brightest Weasley yet, Dumbledore paused, Well Severus lovely game wasn't it? 

He had a sour look on his face.

Well yes apparently what I've heard of Miss Weasley's talent hasn't been exaggerated

Don't be so sour! Hermione scolded.

Thanks professor! Nicest thing you've said all year, Ginny said coming up behind him.

Miss Weasley, I suggest, Severus began

Severus we should have some tea, Hermione said dragging him along.

With that they turned to go down the halls. Ginny watched Hermione mutter some words under her breath. With that Severus's scarf turned burgundy and goldenrod. Some slytherin 4th years looked at him with shock and horror. When they got to the end of the corridor they were met with Professor Lupin. After a few seconds the scarf changed back to it's original colors. 

My there might be hope for them yet, Ginny proclaimed.

Why yes my dear. On the outside they seem two entirely different people from one another but really they are made from the same cloth. No matter how stubborn both of them are I have a feeling that soon they will succumb to their feelings and maybe admit there is some sort of love for the both of them to be had.

Professor you had a good hand in this didn't you? Ginny asked.

Well yes, I might have suggested a nice place to the grangers for their vacation. A place not to far off where Hermione could rest her nerves a bit, Dumbledore said smiling.

You will never cease to amaze us all.

----

Fin. Done, now go. I could probably have taken this further than I did but frankly I don't write happy endings too often. I'd like to keep a _little_ reality within my writing. Don't worry this will probably be polished later on but unfortunately I must keep my economics grade at a 95 this quarter. Divination is to Hermione like Economic is to me. I will say that I will be back with a vengeance. 


End file.
